


самый дорогой человек

by sunnyidiot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Sad, being an adult is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyidiot/pseuds/sunnyidiot
Summary: sometimes people happen to us in the wrong time. some relationships are not meant to last as long as we’d want them to.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	самый дорогой человек

**Author's Note:**

> i translated my own fic from russian because i CAN!  
> i did translate the song lyrics used in this work, but i don't know if full translation of this song exists.  
> i'll link the music video for the song at the end.

_ “Я слышу твое сердце по ночам _

_ Тобой пропитан каждый сантиметр _

_ Я нахожу тебя во всех вещах _

_ Я тебя никем не заменю _

_ Внутри меня как будто гаснет свет _ __

_ Срываюсь и опять тебе звоню _

_ Ты молчишь _ __

_ Я больше тебе никто _

_ Ты больше мне ничего не простишь” _

_ at night i can hear your heartbeat _

_ every centimeter is filled with you _

_ i see you in everything _

_ i will never find anyone like you _

_ it feels like the light had gone out inside of me _

_ i give up and call you again _

_ you won’t say anything _

_ i’m no one to you now _

__ _ you won’t forgive me anything ever again _

_ Нервы “Самый Дорогой Человек” _

  
  


_ “ я слышу твоё сердце по ночам” _

_ “i hear your heartbeat at night” _

waking up with a feeling of being hugged by someone has become a constant in his life. not just by “someone”, by “him”. “him” about who he can’t stop thinking even though all his friends keep telling him to “move on”. but he remembers. remember how he walked him to the door for the last time. remembers all the evenings and all the mornings and tries not to remember the nights but it’s impossible.

_ “тобой пропитан каждый сантиметр” _

_ “every centimeter is filled with you”  _

  
  


taeyong is everywhere: he is in both rooms of his two-room apartment, in a cafe on the way to university, in the university, in the park, even at doyoung’s place even if they stopped talking to each other after… after. jaehyung sometimes even hears his voice from the bathroom where he used to dye his own hair or the kitchen smells like his favourite food which taeyong used to prepare for him after he finished his projects. but there is no taeyong. and jaehyun finally gets up from the bed and sees an apron in the kitchen. that apron taeyong bought himself for making food at jae’s place because they weren’t at the stage where he could just wash his clothes and stay the night. and now for almost a year already he stays as a memory in jaehyun’s mind.

_ “срываюсь и опять тебе звоню”  _

_ “i lose all my resolve and call you again” _

and jaehyun’s hand reaches for the phone. however after the third try he stops himself even before he can press “call”. because only silence will be on the other end. he wants to apologise a hundred times but there is no one to apologise to. and it’s too late.

_ “ты больше мне ничего не простишь” _

_ “you won’t forgive me anything ever again” _

taeyong is two years older, he graduates from university and starts his “real” adult life two years before Jaehyun. he finds a job, moves into Jaehyun’s apartment because it’s closer to his workplace, because it feels better to live here, because here they are t o g e t h e r.

and when everything between them comes to an end he’s the one who moves out, taking all of his things, but leaving so much of himself. their relationship isn’t the first or the last to be destroyed by the difference in the lifestyle. jaehyun, third-year student then, wants to go out with his friends, go on to adventures, live freely. taeyong wants after a tiring workday to have dinner with his significant other and learn about their day. it works for awhile, and then jaehyun starts to notice that he is always apologising. apologising for not being at home, apologising for returning in the middle of the night, smelling of cigarette smoke so much that taeyong had to go and sleep on the sofa, apologising for missed calls and unanswered messages. and only now he realises how taeyong was a real angel: he just smiled and told him that it’s okay, he understands. and then he stopped understanding. he smiles less and less, they stop spending time together. being with friends seems more fun than being with a boyfriend who works nine to five and friday night prefers to spend with one or two close friends and a bottle of a good wine. and then jaehyun starts to get angry. it’s not clear what exactly made him so angry, but they fight a lot. sometimes taeyong leaves their apartment and then he leaves once and for all. he packs his things, calls johnny nest to he sits in the office, and in one big trip he moves all his things out of jaehyun’s flat. and disappears forever. 

their friend circle splits into two.

soon after parties stop being fun.

and now jaehyun comes back from the office to an empty apartment.

and not because his partner is somewhere out with his friends but because he used to be out with his friends when taeyong used to come home to their apartment.

he feels like he understands taeyong now, and the lesson has been learned. but it’s too late now.

doyoung is probably right when he tells him to forget and move on. because sometimes some people happen to us in the wrong time. some relationships are not meant to last as long as we’d want them to. but for now jaehyun still falls asleep with a phantom feeling of a hand on his cheek and sometimes he thinks he can hear the laughter from the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> [music video!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEOQGmqstYY)
> 
> it has nothing to do with the fic, all relevant lyrics has been translated and used in the text. this band has some other songs that i'd love to write something to.  
> you can find me on twitter and curious cat @le_frog_


End file.
